1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a tree shaker, and more specifically to an improved tree shaker for harvesting nuts, fruits, and other tree-borne crops.
2. Background
Tree shakers are known in the art for harvesting nuts, fruits, and other tree-borne products. Many shakers currently used in the industry are of the “monoboom” variety, employing a boom extending forwardly from a tractor or other device, with a shaker head present at the end of the boom for grasping a tree and imparting a shaking force to the tree. Shaker pads may be present on the shaker head to allow the device to more effectively grip and shake the tree. The shaking action of the device dislodges fruits, nuts, and other products, which then fall from the branches of the tree to be harvested.
Existing tree shakers have a number of disadvantages. The tree shakers often damage the bark of the tree when grasping or shaking the tree. Such damage can be permanent and can affect future crop yield. Further, tree bark damage can render the tree susceptible to disease. In addition, the shaking action can cause damage to the tree shaker itself, leading to costly repairs or even replacement of the expensive devices. Further, the rigidity of the boom leads to less than optimal conformation of the shaker to the tree itself, again increasing damage to both the tree and the shaker.
As noted above, existing tree shakers tend to provide a boom that extends forwardly, in the direction of travel of the tree shaker. This placement of the boom can obstruct the vision of the operator of the shaker when approaching a tree. This again leads to an increased risk of damage to the tree because the operator cannot see properly when engaging with the tree to be shaken. Some tree shaking devices include a boom oriented such that it extends perpendicular to the direction of travel of the device. Such an arrangement is inefficient, however, as the process of engaging a tree perpendicular to the direction of travel of the shaker is slow.
What is needed, then, is an improved tree shaker that provides for greater visibility, reduced tree damage, and reduced damage to the shaker itself.